


The Next Nightmare

by Michael_Demos



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: There’s a certain level of being a fan that you should never cross. Bogs Bogey knew that line very well. He was Oogie Boogie’s biggest fan, and when Jack defeated him, Bogs went mad.Seventeen years later, Jack and Sally were happily married, with several children. Nicholas and Lydia, the two oldest, were very close. They had three younger siblings- the twins Timothy and Todd, and the baby of the family, Salem. Nick loved them all, but was closest to his father.Bogs had known of the family for several years now, and was busy plotting revenge against the Pumpkin King- starting with his Pumpkin Princes and Princesses.





	The Next Nightmare

Cast of characters-

Jack Skellington, Noel and Lydia’s father. Has been given the honorary title of the Pumpkin King.

Sally, their mother.

Nicholas Noel Skellington, fourteen. Looks like his father, with his mother’s eyes and hair. Nicholas is serious and mature for his age, and can be a bit stubborn.

Lydia Rose Skellington, eleven. Looks like her father, with her mother’s hair. If you thought Nicholas was stubborn, think again. Lydia is headstrong and proud, but wears her heart on her sleeve.

Timothy Kris Skellington and Todd Hemlock Skellington, ten. They're twins, and look like their father. They’re two troublemakers who give everyone a hard time, but they’re extremely clever and resourceful.

Salem Ivy Skellington, three. Looks like her mother. Even at her young age, she’s as smart as her brothers and as stubborn as her sister.

Bogs Bogey, an overly obsessive fan of the Boogie Man. Hates Jack for defeating Oogie and is completely insane- but is devious and clever.


End file.
